Dead Witches
Dead Witches are a doom metal/occult rock band, founded in 2016 as a collaboration between English drummer Mark Greening (Electric Wizard, Ramesses, With The Dead) and Italian vocalist Virginia Monti (Psychedelic Witchcraft). Since 2017 a touring quartet has formed with all four members residing in the United Kingdom. Since forming in 2016, Dead Witches have released two albums to date, both of which via Italian label Heavy Psych Sounds, a label who has referred to them as a "legendary UK-based band".Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook History Following Mark Greening's departure from With The Dead in October 2015, Greening would begin work on a new band. Working with Virginia Monti (Psychedelic Witchcraft), Greg Elk (Crypt of The Zombilord, Angelfuck) and Carl Geary. Announcing this new band as Dead Witches in the summer of 2016,Dead Witches Facebook the band would begin posting teasers on social media of what was to come (Though these teaser videos have since been taken down). In late September 2016 going into October 2016 the band would begin recording their debut album at Chuckalumba Studios (The same site where Dopethrone and Let Us Prey by Electric Wizard were recorded). On 16 October 2016 it would be announced Dead Witches would be signed to Heavy Psych Sounds.Heavy Psych Sounds Facebook However tragedy would befall the group with Greg Elk (Real name Greg Pearson) passing away on 28 October 2016. Dead Witches' debut album Ouija (Ultimately the only recordings of the original lineup) would be released on 10 February 2017. On 17 March 2017, Dead Witches would perform a tribute show to Greg Elk (With thuum and Wallow) in what would be the band's first live appearance (With new guitarist Oliver Hill in place of the departed Elk). The event happened at The Anvil in Bournemouth, with proceeds going to the charity group MIND.Dead Witches Facebook This lineup of the band would perform twice more in 2017 (At Copenhagen Psych FestDead Witches Facebook and SonicBlast Modelo.Dead Witches Facebook) On 11 November 2017 it would be announced that Dead Witches had attained a new singer in Soozi Chameleone and work had begun on the band's second album.Dead Witches Facebook On 1 February 2018 it would be announced that Dead Witches would be performing at DesertFest London.Dead Witches Facebook Along with the UK Festival appearance the band would perform a gig in London supporting Church of The Cosmic Skull,Dead Witches Facebook a gig in Bournemouth supporting Witchsorrow,Dead Witches Facebook a festival appearance at Mammothfest and a headlining appearance at Doom For The Doomed. On 1 August 2017 Dead Witches would announce that they would head to Chuckalumba Studio to record their second album (and first with Hill and Chameleone).Dead Witches Facebook On 25 September it would be announced that Doug Shearer would be mastering the record (Notably he had been involved with the mastering of Electric Wizard albums such as Dopethrone and Let Us Prey). On 25 October the band's second album would be announced in The Final Exorcism via Heavy Psych Sounds, set for a 31 October pre-order and official release on 22 February 2019.Dead Witches Facebook Dead Witches would perform several shows in support of The Last Exorcism, including appearances at Siege of Limerick, HRH Doom Vs. Stoner and Heavy Psych Sounds Fest among several marquee gigs. On 24 January 2020 it would be announced that Dead Witches would be holding auditions for a new singer as Chameleone had left the band in December 2019. In February 2020, just a month before their appearance at a string of shows at Heavy Psych Sounds Fest, Dead Witches would unveil an entirely new lineup with Greening as the sole original member.Dead Witches Facebook Discography *'Ouija' (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) *'The Last Exorcism' (2019, Heavy Psych Sounds) Members Current Members *'Mark Greening' - Drums (2016 - Present) *'Spring Thompson' - Vocals (2020 - Present) *'Sam Cutbush' - Bass (2020 - Present) *'Rab Mcilrath' - Guitar (2020 - Present) Former Members *'Greg Elk' - Guitar (2016) (Died 2016) *'Virginia Monti' - Vocals (2016 - 2017) *'Carl Geary' - Bass (2016 - 2019) *'Oliver Hill' - Guitar (2017 - 2019) *'Soozi Chameleone' - Vocals (2017 - 2019) Tours *'The Final Exorcism Irish Tour' (With Elder Druid) (2019)Dead Witches Facebook External Links *Interview via Doom-Metal.com References Category:Band Category:Mark Greening Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Dead Witches Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Occult Rock Category:England Category:Italy Category:2016